LJ's legacy
by 1stmajesty
Summary: Sequel to Three in Love. Set 10 years after Victor's death where Adam and Liz are happily married and have a 9-year old boy named LJ. LJ's rather special with the ability to shapeshift into any animal and gets kidnapped by an old and dangerous enemy of theirs who was thought to be dead so he can use him to further his army of vampires. Will they save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Plot :**

Set 10 years after Adam and Liz's marriage with their little boy LJ a 9-year old boy who discovered that he was a little different from all the other kids in his school. LJ was a special boy for he had the ability to shape shift into any animal of his choice. His parents are very supportive of his gifts for Liz herself developed her own ability thanks to having come in contact with her very seductive husband for so many years, however they're not the only ones who know they're son is special. For an old enemy of theirs makes his return but this time as a member of the living dead, a vampire, who swore his revenge many years ago and upon discovering their son's disability, plans to kidnap him and force him into training him to join his army of killers. Adam and Liz has to decide whether or not to trust their new neighbours for they claim that something large and deadly are about to happen and that they together with Adam and Liz and a couple of their "special" friends, can stop this menace once and for all, making them realize that they're not the only ones with abilities makes them fight so much harder for their son's freedom and those of the town's people they've come to love so dearly over the past years.

Characters list:

Adam Lambert/Duncan/Darius – husband of Elizabeth and father of LJ. Has been cursed by an African witchdoctor with the ability to split himself in two halves, dark and light, but he also has the ability to heal extremely fast when his one half is in danger

Elizabeth Lambert – Adam's wife and mother of LJ. She has the ability of telekinesis and can control objects. She can also telepathically communicate with her husband and son.

Liam Jacob Lambert (LJ) – 9-year old son of Adam and Elizabeth. He has the ability to shape shift into animal of his choice. Also when he sees his father's light side Darius he acts reverse as in dark and bad, ec.

Sauli Koskinen – LJ's soulmate in later years. He has the ability of tracking down any person or animal without having previously seen them before. He's used by Victor to track down LJ because of his ability so that he can be used to lead the vampire army. He first appears as someone with a cold heart but he uses it as a shield so Victor can blindly trust him. Sauli ultimately falls in love with LJ and helps him and the other captives used as weapons to overthrow the vampire stronghold and Victor.

Victor Price: ex of Elizabeth who died in an accident in the previous story. He was resurrected as a vampire with the help of his shady lawyer and a witchdoctor who practises dark magic. As a member of the living dead he decides to build his own army of vampires and people of abilities to wreck his revenge upon Adam and Liz. He discovers their son LJ is a very special boy indeed and decides that it would be the ultimate revenge if he could use their own son against them. Thus he employs Sauli by force after killing his parents in front of his eyes because they refused to give him up to the evil man. Sauli had no choice but to do as he was told but he vowed his revenge on Victor…

Matthew James: new neighbour of Adam and Liz's. He and his wife appears very secretive and one night whilst they were busy pleasuring each other in their pool, Adam and Liz overheard him and his wife talking whispering near the hedge about "getting rid of those ugly half-dead creatures". At first they thought their new neighbours are crazy and delusional but when they tell them one night that those things kidnapped their little boy and that LJ is next, they are forced to believe them. Matt has the ability to generate lightning.

Ethan James: son of Matthew, he has the ability to generate ice and is thus an invaluable asset to Victor's army. He gets kidnapped by the vampires and is taken prisoner and trained to kill. He becomes LJ's best friend when they are imprisoned together.

Chloe James – wife of Matthew and mother of Ethan, she has the ability to generate fire. She is hesitant at first when Matt approaches her with the idea to warn their neighbours of the coming army but decides to tell them immediately when their son gets kidnapped by the vampires.

Mason Wood – the shady lawyer of Victor. He gets released from prison early due to the detectives not finding any solid evidence against him. He resurrects Victor thanks to the help of a witchdoctor who specialises in dark magic and helps him build the army to get back at Adam and Liz for putting him in jail.

Daniella Hernandez – she's Ethan's soul mate but first struggles to get along with him because she's scared of white men for she's been gang-raped by a group of drunk white men whilst she was on her way home to her lonely father. She was only 13 years old at the time and suffered a miscarriage two months later because she was pushed down the steps at her school. She managed to instantly heal (her ability is to heal insanely fast) and when her school mates sees this they report her as "one of those freaks", thus forcing her to be taken as prisoner by Victor where she was kept there until she becomes of age. She was then taken to Ethan's cell to be forced to breed with him so the army could be increased in numbers.

_First chapter: Ten years later_

_It's been ten years since Victor died in that horrible accident and Adam and Liz are now a happily married couple with an adorable and intelligent 9-year old boy who looks exactly like his father except his hair is naturally brown unlike his father who's a ginger. He has his father's hundreds of freckles though and his blue eyes that was bound to make him a heartbreaker one day. He was also quite special and in this chapter he discovers he's a little different from all the boys his age…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten years later**

"Daddy! Where are you?" little LJ yelled. He was playing hide-and-seek with his father and he was getting desperate to find him for his daddy promised him his own puppy if he won. "Hah!" Adam jumped up from behind and the poor boy was scared out of his wits. "Daddy don't scare me like that, I'm gonna tell mommy!" LJ said but Adam could tell he was only disappointed that he couldn't find him. "Daddy, so where were you the whole time?" he looked at his tall father questioningly. Adam got down on his knees to face his son on the same level and said in a very serious voice "Son, now that would be cheating if I were to tell you that. And you know cheating is bad." He lowered his voice but when his son sighed he winked at him and whispered in his ear "I was hiding behind the couch my son." He felt a gentle tap on his shoulders and when he turned around his eyes warmed when he saw his beautiful wife standing behind him. He was even more impressed by what she wearing or rather lack of for she was only dressed in her sexy new lingerie and see-through silk dressing gown. He openly eyed her gorgeous body and felt that all too familiar stiffness gathering in his pants. He blushed and said to LJ "Me and your mommy are going to be busy in the living room for quite a while. Why don't you go play that new computer game I bought for you the other day my boy?" LJ looked at his mom and dad and knew what they were planning to do, he so do not wanna see _that! _"Sure, Daddy" he said, excited that he was finally getting to play that game he waited for so long (5 months in fact). Adam kissed him on his cheek and turned to Liz, who was already beginning to take off her thin dressing gown. Adam gulped as he feasted his eyes on his wife gorgeous curvy body, his hands itching to touch her and make love to her hours on an end, the bulge in his pants increasing in size by the second. Liz licked her lips to see her husband on his knees for her and decided on torturing him a couple more minutes. He struggled to stand up but she pushed his head down and hugged his face to her belly. He responded immediately by supporting her body by cupping her oh so tight ass cheek with one hand and gently caressing her soft belly, dropping feather light kisses everywhere he went. Liz tilted her head backwards in pleasure when Adam reached her panties and kissed not so softly on her wet womanhood through the panties. He slowly took the offensive material off her and licked his lips when he saw how wet his sexy wife was for him. He slowly circled his finger around the opening of her womanhood and with a grunt penetrated her. Liz's mouth opened to scream at the sudden intrusion but soon started to purr softly when he slowly rubbed his finger against the walls of her womanhood. Soon he entered another finger and then another, pumping faster and faster inside of her, still supporting her trembling body with his other hand. He pulled out suddenly, making her whimper with the loss of his warm fingers but soon purred in delight when he replace his fingers with his warm tongue. He licked and sucked on her clit, making her buckle against him in pleasure. Soon he was deep inside of her, licking her his way to the pleasure spot deep in her body. She started trembling and grabbing his hair and he knew was close to coming. Soon enough she came, screaming his name and collapsed in his arms. She buried her face in his neck, her entire body trembling after her intense orgasm. Adam gently kissed her ear, and held her close to him. When she calmed down he gently laid her down on the carpet and made his way to her wet womanhood, lapping up her delicious juices. Liz was still recovering from her previous orgasm and was helpless to defend herself when her sexy husband removed his clothes and thrusted his monster sized cock inside her body. She could only scream and clawed at his large body as he thrusted rough and fast into her. She loved him so much; he was the only man for her. She panted and moaned as he increased the intensity of his thrusts, he was like an animal in heat. She was so close and when she finally came she screamed his name out loud to say that this hunk of a man was hers and hers alone. He was close as well and began to slow down, burying his beautiful face in her neck, biting and kissing her roughly. She laid her face against his cheek and gently stoked his jaw line, which only added to the intensity of their lovemaking. He turned his head and for a couple of seconds they stared deep into each other's, reliving their love for each other, before he suddenly closed his eyes to scream her name and came hard and fast inside of her. Liz arched her back at the pleasure of his hot seed filling her. When he was completely spent he fell on top her, almost crushing her small body beneath his large one. Liz however was used to her heavy sex toy and cuddled him close to her and kissed his lovely lips and soon they rolled over the floor, enjoying the taste of one another and being one with their soul mate. Totally spent, Liz rested on top of Adam's large body, his manhood still inside of her and getting larger by the second. He was definitely ready for round three, but she wanted him taking her from behind this time. He always looked so sexy and dangerous when he pounded her in her ass, his hands cupping her cheeks and thrusting like a male lion on his smaller female mate. She smiled, oh yes she so wanted him from behind! But first she had to get him hard and ready for the job, thus she started kissing his beautiful chest, making sure she gives all his freckles the attention they deserve. She licked and sucked on his cute pink nipples, making them so hard. His heart rate started increasing, his breath beginning to come out in hitches. When she reached his crotch she was pleased to see that he was already fully erect, pre-come dripping from his large cock. She smirked and began to lick his balls first, taking turns with them, sucking and licking them until Adam started to pant from anticipation. After she gave them enough attention, she started to kiss and lick the base of his throbbing erection, revelling at the taste of his skin. She licked his entire length until she reached the swollen head. She cleaned him of pre-come before she began to gently suck on the head. Adam groaned when she began taking his full length down her throat and made a strangled noise when she began massaging his balls in time. He was so close to coming down her throat when she suddenly pulled him out of her mouth. Adam looked up her and said "Hey baby girl, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he looked worried but smirked when he saw her getting down on all fours and showing off her supertight ass for him. "Oh so that's how you want it baby" he got up and slowly rubbed the head of his cock against her tight hole "Now you're gonna get it good baby girl" he whispered seductively and started digging his cock into her. If she wanted him raw, that's just the way she was going to get him, he figured. She started panting and breathing heavily for his cock much too big for her tiny hole, but she still loved it every time he fucked her raw like this. It hurt like hell afterwards but during the act it was pure pleasure all the way. And anyway when they were done they always took a long bubblebath together where he massaged and kissed all her tender areas for he always left a couple of bruises especially between her sensitive thighs because of his sheer size and the intensity of his thrusts. When he was fully inside of her, he started to gently thrust, making sure her body was adjusted to his largeness. He started picking up the pace, and Liz lifted her lower body to allow him in even deeper in her body. Soon enough he was thrusting inside her body like a wild animal, digging his nails in her hips to keep him in place, making Liz scream in both uncontrollable pain and pleasure. It felt like her ass was on fire from the heat the friction was causing from his violent thrusts. He started slowing down and Liz knew he was close to coming. He came with a grunt and when his hot seed was released inside of her, she welcomed it for it soothed the burning sensation caused by his largeness. He gently pulled his flaccid cock out of her body and curled up on the carpet with her in his arms. He softly kissed her lips and stroke her cheek lovingly and said, "Baby girl, do you have any idea how much I love you?" Liz smiled at him and sealed their love with a kiss on his soft full lips. "Yes baby, I do." She kissed his nose, his cute cheeks, his forehead, and his eyelids and then seized his lips again. She sighed and stroked his chest, enjoying the feel of his fine chest hair. She looked up and met his beautiful eyes again and gulped, feeling overwhelmed by all the love they had shared. He moved closer and began softly licking her bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. She gladly opened her lips for him, allowing his soft intruding tongue to dance over hers. Soon they making out furiously, their bodies filled with hot need for one another. She stopped him however and said "Adam, we can't. I have to make us lunch, or else we're gonna starve to death. And our son definitely won't be very impressed of me if I forget to feed him." She smirked seductively at her sexy naked husband, and continued stroking his chest "But we can have a quick one in the bath while we wash each other, now how that does sound like baby boy?" Adam smiled darkly at her, how could he turn her down when she wanted him so desperately? "Oh definitely, come on we better hurry, it's almost 12 o' clock, LJ will probably wondering where his parents are." He picked her up in his strong arms, hugging her close to him and kissed her on her forehead and picked up their clothes and together they went to take a nice long bath and of course to have some adult fun in there as well…

After they finished their sexy bath, the two lovebirds dressed and quickly separated ways; Adam made his way to check up on LJ and was pleased to see his boy enjoy his present, whist Liz went to the kitchen to prepare them some lunch. "Hey son, do you like your game?" he asked LJ and the little boy smiled back at him. "Sure do daddy, what were you and mommy doing for so long in the living room?" he asked innocently. Adam chuckled and blushed a deep red and said "That, my dear boy, I'll tell you when you're at least 18, or preferably 21. Let's just say I made your mommy a very happy woman today." He winked and LJ shook his head, he'll never understand his parents. They were not afraid to show how much they love each other, not even in front of him and their friends. Sometimes it was embarrassing when they suddenly went on a kissing frenzy during a dinner or something, but he was glad they loved each other and were still together after everything they've been through, for many of his classmates' are raised by single parents or they live in a household where their parents don't get along at all. Naw he loved his parents and they loved each other and they accepted him as he was. For he was quite a special kid, for like his tall daddy he had a special ability, albeit a different one: he can shape shift into any animal he want to, it was great for entertaining himself when he was bored. "Hey you guys, the food is ready, come and eat or else I'm eating it all" he heard his mom call after an hour. "We're coming Mommy!" he looked at Adam and said "Daddy, come on. We have to go, I'm starving and Mommy's gonna eat everything if we don't hurry." Adam smiled at his hungry son "Sure my boy, here take my hand" LJ took his dad's large hand and followed him downstairs. "Hey my beautiful girl" he said to Liz and kissed her in her neck, circling his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly to him. "So what are we eating for lunch my baby?" Liz smiled at Adam's cockiness and answered "I've prepared us some bobotie (a delicious curried mincemeat dish which sometimes has raisins in it to sweeten, absolutelu delicious) and a mixed salad. Hope you guys like it" she turned and smiled at her beautiful two boys, still trapped in Adam's warm embrace. "Of course we will Mommy, you're food's the best" said and went to set the table. Adam smiled down at Liz and whispered in her ear, "our little boy is growing up quickly Elizabeth. He asked me earlier on what we were doing in the living room." Liz blushed and whispered back, "So, what did you tell him we did?" Adam chuckled softly and said, "I told him I'll tell him in detail when he's 18 or older," and laughed when she hit him not so softly on his shoulder. "Adam, you naughty man! What's he gonna think of his parents as a grown young man? Shame on you!" she laughed out loud, shook her head and struggled out his embrace. "Come on Adam, let me go! I have to eat, I'm starving!" he reluctantly let her go for he too were just as hungry, especially after their long lovemaking.

After a delicious lunch, all of them went upstairs to take a nap when a noise from next door woke Adam up. He went to look out of the windows and saw that there was a truck outside the house next door. Looks like they're getting some new neighbours, Adam thought and was glad to see they have a boy LJ's age with them. That's good, he doesn't have a lot of friends his age because he's scared they would find out about his gifts and stop being friends with him, so maybe this little guy might be his best friend. His parents looked alright, a little younger than, much closer to Liz's age, although they kept glancing around as if being afraid someone would see them. Adam thought to himself that this was odd, but not in itself that peculiar for when he and a highly pregnant Liz moved in this house they too were afraid someone would spot them for he was older than her and it would look very strange indeed for a man almost 10 years older to move in with a pregnant woman who looked old enough to be in high school. Luckily the neighbourhood here consisted of a friendly bunch of people and they became quick friends with everyone. Adam just hoped their new neighbours were the same…

_Next chapter: Strange neighbours_

_Adam and Liz meet their new neighbours and are taken aback when they don't want anything to do with them. They get to understand pretty soon enough when they accidentally overhear a conversation between the man and his wife whilst they were busy making love in their pool. And what a conversation that was: something about evil creatures that feeds on blood, but what haunts them the most is when they talk about people with abilities. Are these people good, or are they the reason evil things will happen to them later on?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Strange neighbours**

The next morning whilst LJ was out in the yard being a husky (literally), Adam told Liz of their new neighbours and of his concern because they acted so strange, as if they were hiding a big secret. Liz shook her head, she was touched that he was so concerned about their safety, but really, not everyone is bad. She kissed him on his soft lips and said "Baby, they're probably just scared of meeting new people is all. Remember how we used to glance around at the houses in fear for people noticing my very obvious pregnant belly?" she blushed when she flashed back to that day, ten years ago. She and Adam were terrified of people seeing them because they would probably think he kidnapped her or something for she looked much too young to be his wife and pregnant with his baby. Things worked out wonderfully in the end, the people in this neighbourhood are not judgemental and are kind-hearted at that. She just hope that the new neighbours are as friendly as the others, for the safety of their son…

Later that day whilst LJ was in school, Liz prepared a traditional pie to give to the new neighbours to officially welcome them in the neighbourhood. Together she and Adam walked over next door and knocked. After three knocks nothing happened, it was ominously quiet. Adam and Liz looked at each other and decided that maybe they weren't here, they could come back later. Just when they turned around, the door opened and out came the young man he saw yesterday. "May I ask, who are you two?" he looked scared of something, and looked around nervously, especially at Adam, who was almost twice his size. Adam smiled back at him and said "We live next door to you guys and since you're new here, me and the wife thought of bringing you guys a welcoming present." The young man walked cautiously closer but when he took the present and saw that it was indeed a pie, a delicious smelling one at that, he welcomed them in. Adam asked him what his name was and the man replied that his name was Matthew James. A little boy LJ's age came running towards Matthew. He looked the friendly couple up and down and said to his father, "Daddy, who are these people? They're not gonna harm us, are they?" Adam bent down to meet the boy's gaze and said in gentle voice, "It's okay my boy, we're not gonna harm you. We live next door to you guys and my wife baked you a very delicious pie for lunch. Did you know I have a boy exactly your age back home?" the little guy shook his head and the three grown-ups laughed at the innocent gesture. Adam spoke again, "His name is LJ and you can come over and play with him any time you like, he's just in school now at the moment though." He winked and chuckled when the boy started to smile at him. Matthew stared amazed at Adam, "Wow you're really good with kids. Evan here usually don't warm up to strangers that easily." He shook his head and smiled warmly at the raven haired woman coming down the stairs to join them. "Hey beautiful" Matt said and kissed her full on the lips. The woman was about Liz's age and had gorgeous brown eyes and full length black hair reaching past her shoulders. She smiled at them and had that same uncertainty as Matthew and their son had. They clearly were nervous about the wrong people showing up, wonder what caused them to doubt everyone like this, Adam thought to himself. He shrugged, it had absolutely nothing to do with them. He instead smiled at the woman and asked how they liked the neighbourhood so far. She smirked at him and said "Oh it's a nice place to live in, a much more relaxed environment. Evan especially loves this house since it has a pool and a nice big large play area in the back. I heard you say you have a little one of your own Evan's age? Would you mind if Evan came over some times to play, he struggles to make friends and having a neighbour his own age will be a blessing." She looked hopefully at them and Liz said "Of course, he can come over any time he feels like it. I'm a teacher at the school nearby and Adam's the local psychologist so we get home 5 minutes before school closes at twelve o' clock." Matthew and his wife looked at each other for a couple of seconds before she replied with, "Oh you're a teacher? That's great, maybe you can help Evan with his maths sometimes, we'll pay you of course. He struggles with that subject so much, and I'm worried that he'll get behind the other kids in the class. We would appreciate it so much," she smiled uncertainly at Liz. Liz smiled back and said "Of course, I would love to help him. LJ himself dislikes the maths, but between us I think it's because he's a little lazy. He's great in his languages though since he reads almost more than me and Adam, and that's a lot." That made all of them laugh, the nervousness of earlier completely gone. "You guys are more than welcome to join us for dinner tonight," Chloe suggested and there and then they decided that they were going to have a cozy family dinner at 8 o' clock at the James's home and to introduce their two boys to one another.

When Adam and Liz arrived home Adam split himself again. Duncan laid back lazily against the bed whilst Darius began taking off his clothes. Liz bit her lip, her husband was definitely in the mood for some loving before his son arrived home from school. Well, he's just going to have to wait a little longer for she wanted to use a little BDSM on him. She loved it when his large body is completely under her control. The two men began furiously making out whilst waiting on her. She stood unashamedly and watched as Darius, the usually tame one took the lead but before long Duncan viciously turned him over and bit him in his neck and pinning him down underneath him, making it almost impossible for him to escape. Liz began searching for the cuffs and dildo; she had a brilliantly sexy idea for her two men. The two men were still busy fighting for dominance and didn't even notice when she cuffed their hands together. Duncan collapsed onto Darius, making him groan out loud. Liz began taking off her clothes and laid on the bed next to the two men. They both eyed her gorgeous body, her full round breasts down towards her waiting womanhood. She turned over and started kissing Darius first, trying to turn Duncan on. It worked, poor Duncan tried his best to break free from the cuffs to get to her, but tried as he might, he couldn't. Liz smiled deviously and started biting Darius's neck before saying, "You like what you see Duncan, your turn is coming baby boy." She kept true to her word and moved swiftly from Darius towards him and bit his lower lip before forcing her tongue in his lovely mouth. They battled for dominance but Duncan's movements were limited thus Liz won the battle hands down. She suddenly broke free and began struggling to take off their pants. The men groaned when their throbbing erections made contact, buckling towards each other in pleasure. They started making out furiously again but Liz took out a whip from nowhere and gently rapped it over Duncan's tight naked ass. Duncan broke free and gasped. "W-what are you doing baby?" Liz smirked, "I didn't say you two could kiss each other now did I? All in due time boys, all in due time. Soon you'll be doing more than just kissing each other." The men looked at each other, lust burning in their eyes, their erections stabbing painfully against the other's belly. "Now I want you to slowly enter your large dick in Darius's tight ass Duncan, move it!" She smiled as Duncan obeyed her, Darius bit his lip to keep from screaming out in pain as the large cock slipped inside his ass. She took a stand behind Duncan's sexy ass, standing upright in the air for her enjoyment. She took her forefinger and gently traced it over the rim of his tight hole, enjoying the feeling of his too-tight muscles there. She suddenly stabbed her finger inside his hole, making him thrust inside the unsuspecting Darius, who screamed out in pain at the sudden movement. She smirked and started moving her finger up and down inside Duncan, whilst licking around the muscles of his tight pink hole. She used her other hand to slowly open him up for her, licking and sucking her way into his warm body. He tasted so good, so warm and manly. Every time her soft tongue hit a sensitive spot in his body, Duncan buckled inside Darius and soon the three of them were lost in their own sensual world. When Liz decided that she tortured the two enough, she pulled out of Duncan and quickly inserted a dildo inside of him. She slowly started moving it up and down inside of Duncan, and he responded by thrusting himself into Darius. Soon they picked up speed and Liz revelled in the sight of her two men fucking each other senselessly. "Now Darius, I want you to come first, will you do that for me?" Darius nodded and came hard and fast, his man seed spilling on his stomach. Duncan was close as well, but decided on waiting on Liz's order for he definitely did not want her whipping him again. Liz slapped him hard on his ass cheek and screamed "Come for me Duncan!" He responded by swearing out loud and came hard inside of Darius, panting and breathing fast and riding out his orgasm with vigour.

"Hello Mommy and Daddy, where are you guys?" LJ's voice rang through the hallway and immediately the three of them stopped what they were doing. Liz worked on releasing the two men and they quickly jumped into bed and smiled innocently at LJ who came in the room. "Hello Duncan, hi Darius. Mommy!" he yelled and jumped in bed with them. "Good afternoon my boy, how was school darling?" Duncan said and scooped LJ up in his strong arms. "Great Duncan, what did you guys do all day?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "And why don't you wear any clothes?" They looked at each other and Liz replied without hesitation "We were just about to shower before you showed up honey." LJ looked at them strangely and said, "But surely you can't all shower together?" he shook his head and continued, "Parents are so strange sometimes" and walked out the room, presumably to the computer. They sighed a heavy sigh of relief. If LJ had walked in the room 2 minutes earlier he would be shocked at seeing his dads handcuffed together with his mommy carrying a whip in her hand. When they were sure he was gone, they returned to what they were busy with in the first place. Liz could feel Duncan and Darius hands slipping down her thighs and sighed in pleasure when they slipped their fingers inside of her, stroking her until she arched her back from pure pleasure. When she couldn't take the torture any longer, she dug her nails in their shoulders and screamed as she came, falling limply back on the bed. Like thirsty animals the two men made their way to her leaking womanhood, licking her clean, revelling in the taste of her female juices. Duncan smirked at the idea that Darius telepathically communicated to him. He jumped to the door, closed it and helped Darius flip Liz on her stomach on top of Darius. Liz was defenceless against the strong men as they opened her legs and forced Darius's large member deep inside of her. She moaned at the sudden intrusion but soon yelled as Duncan entered her from behind. The pain was excruciating, for even after 10 years of marriage she still hadn't gotten used to Adam's large cock and now there were two of them inside of her. When they were sure they wouldn't hurt her too much, they started thrusting themselves into her, sharing the same rhythm. Poor Liz had no choice but to go along with her men, but in a couple of minutes all of three of men were screaming out in pain and pleasure at the wild ride they were taking and came at the same instant. Afterwards they desperately needed a shower to cleanse and renew their worn out bodies.

The following weeks Evan and LJ became acquainted with each other and amazingly the two shy boys became quick friends. Evan came over to the Lambert's house almost daily to play with LJ but also to be tutored in maths by Liz. Life couldn't be greater or happier. Or so they thought… One dark evening, when the moon was full and high in the sky, Matt and Chloe knocked desperately on the Lambert's door to ask them whether Evan was with them. Adam said that no, they haven't seen him since had lunch with them during the afternoon, and he went directly home after that, they made sure of it, but they could always go check in LJ's room if he was hiding out there like kids do sometimes. The James's nodded and followed Adam and Liz upstairs, but they found only LJ who confirmed that he himself had followed Evan home. "Where the fuck can he be? Where's our boy!" Chloe started crying and Matt gathered her in his arms, trying to comfort her. "Shh it's okay baby, we're going to find him. I promise you that with my life!" Matt said, although doubting they'll find him especially taking in consideration of _who_ took him. He hadn't had the courage yet to tell his wife of those awful creatures he had seen, their leader clearly not of the same race for he was alive and well with long blonde hair and blue eyes as cold and deadly as ice, whereas those creatures were clearly not of the living world, yet not from the world of the dead either. They were vampires, creatures thought to be mythical and considered existing only the world of fiction, but yet they were here, in this small town, in his house and they took his little boy away from him! He wanted to hunt them down and turn them into ice blocks and then kick them into tiny shards before his wife finds out the truth, but he knew that was impossible. Sooner or later she'll have to know and that could mean disaster. Nobody messes with Chloe James and expect to come out alive and well for she has the ability to generate fire and could easily smoke those bastards' asses but she could easily as much put the lives of their new found friends in this town in danger. He thanked Adam and Liz for their help and carried his trembling wife home, her usual warm body heat was dropping by the minute and he knew it had nothing to do with his ability to freeze anything he wanted to. When they got home she passed out when she saw blood on the couch were her son had been watching his favourite movie on before he disappeared. On the couch was a handwritten letter that ominously stated that a certain Victor person had taken her son from her because he was "special" and was a certain asset to his army of the living dead, he was to train him to use his abilities to take over the entire planet and if they dared to breathe a word of this to anybody, they were going to be taken care of. As a by thought, he added that their neighbour's son was next on the list for he too possessed an amazing ability and if they were to warn the Lamberts, they and the rest of the town will be "taken care of". Matt read the letter almost 5 times before the truth finally sank in. They were doomed whether they told anybody or not. The only way to make Adam and Liz realize they're in danger is if they overheard him and Chloe talking about it, that doesn't count as telling them, does it? Luckily he knew exactly the nights when those two went swimming (and to do other naughty things couples do in pools), thus he formulated a plan that he and Chloe would discuss those creatures near the wall so Adam and Liz could hear them clearly, hopefully they would respond quickly for every day that went by was a day they lost with their precious boy…

Two days went by and still no trace of Evan was found. Adam and Liz grew increasingly worried for their newfound friends and continued supporting them in everything they needed. That night it was excruciatingly warm for a heat wave passed through town that day and they decided to cool off in the pool a little. After putting little LJ to bed, the two of them hurried towards the pool and without hesitation took off their clothes and jumped into the pool, stark naked. Within seconds they were in each other's arms and kissed each other ferociously. Liz locked her legs around Adam's waist and was pleased to feel his large erection eagerly pressing against her belly. He swam with her towards the steps and gently laid her down, kissing her soft neck and breasts whilst slowly opening her legs to allow him to enter his large erection inside of her. She moaned softly when she felt him enter her and pulled him closer to her. Soon he started thrusting inside her, and she began groaning in time with him. What made their midnight swimming adventures even more erotic and exciting was the fact that if anyone were paying even the remotest of attention, they would hear them both screaming out in sinful pleasure, there was more than enough teenage boys who walked by at midnight just to spy on them. When they were both spent, Adam rolled Liz over so he lay on his back and she was sprawled on top of him. Liz lazily kissed his chest, whilst her one hand was playing with his flaccid cock, loving the feel of him when he was so soft and warm in her touch. Suddenly they heard two very familiar voices talking out loud on the other side of the wall. Liz was just about to say something but Adam shushed her. "Shhh, baby I heard something about Evan." They listened and both felt shudders running down their spines, even though it was a heat wave outside. They heard things about why and how Evan disappeared; he was kidnapped by a mysterious hunter with a group of vampires all because he had an ability and that little LJ was next on the hunter's list. They were planning to create an army full of vampires and persons with abilities to take over the world and the leader of this awful plan's name was none other than Victor, the lead vampire. Adam and Liz looked terrifyingly at one another, Victor, it can't be the same man, can it? Adam gulped and pulled Liz tighter against his body for he could feel her shuddering on top of him. "Baby, I promise you, I'll protect you and LJ with my life, I will not let those bastards take him." Tears splashed onto his chest as Liz cried and clung on to his strong, safe body as if her life depended on it. "A-dam, please let's go inside. I-I don't feel so good," she said and Adam carefully sat upright and kissed her trembling lips before picking her up and carried her inside the house. That night the two of them barely slept as old nightmares of Victor mixed with new ones of vampires endangering their family gripped them. Liz curled up in Adam's strong arms and that night he held her so close to him that the strongest force in nature couldn't tear her out of his arms. Little LJ lay behind his daddy's back, fast asleep with not a care in the world. One thing was for certain, Adam thought, he wouldn't give his son up for that bastard without a fight to the death…

_Next chapter: The hunter and LJ_

_Sauli Koskinen hated his job. He was the official hunter for Victor, King and Ruler of Vampires, and it was his job to tear apart families and kidnap kids with abilities. He hated it because that's what happened to him when he was a young boy: he too was stolen from his parents and they were killed off by those creatures as if they were nothing but lab rats. He was sent to capture the son of an old enemy of Victor's, but the moment he held the young boy in his arms, Sauli immediately felt an urge to protect the little boy, no matter what happens..._


	4. Chapter 4

**The hunter and LJ**

Sauli Koskinen returned to the castle with the captured, unconscious little boy in his arms. He disliked this job so fucking much, but with his own life and that of his fellow "special" friends at stake, he had no choice but to do the dirty work of capturing special children. He was one himself; he had the ability of tracking down anyone with an ability, even those without although those are a bit more difficult to trace; all he needed was to be in the same area as them and if he caught their smell he could track them down without any troubles. He sighed, this battle has only just begun and if he learnt anything at all from the leader of this war is that Victor never backs down from a fight and he'll do anything to stop anyone who dares comes in his way. Sauli was still a teenager, only 15 years old with long blonde hair barely touching his shoulders and his blue eyes were as cold as ice. He appeared like a Viking warrior, fierce and ruthless but the truth was that he had a heart of gold; those he kidnapped as prisoners to be trained for battle he protected with his life and gave them hope and encouragement that when they're strong and old enough that he will help them take down Victor and his army of living dead. His own parents were killed off by Victor's army and he was taken as a prisoner like all the others, but when Victor saw his talent for tracking down people with abilities, he offered Sauli the job of tracking down the specials with the guarantee that they will leave his hometown alone. Sauli knew instinctively that Victor would not keep his word forever, but so far it's been good and his people were safe.

He gently put the little boy in a bed in his cell and covered him up with some warm blankets. The prisoners were not supposed to be "spoiled" but Sauli was a good kid and he couldn't let innocent kids die of cold and hunger. The little boy woke up and stared at Sauli with fear in his eyes. "W-who are you?" he struggled to get away from him, but Sauli gently said, "It's okay Evan, I will not hurt you. I'll protect you and the others who are like us from that evil monster, I promise you." The boy perked up, becoming more interested in his environment, temporarily forgetting his fear. "Like us, what do you mean? There are more people like me?" he frowned, and a light bulb went on in his head, "Wait, you're also one of us? You're not like one of those _things?" _Sauli smiled at him and shook his head, "No Evan, I'm just as human as you are, and yes I also have an ability. I can track down anyone who's special like you and me, and even those who are normal." Evan seemed to calm down and Sauli noticed he was getting tired, the poor little guy had had quite an adventure. "Will you really protect me, Sir?" he asked, looking big-eyed at Sauli. He smirked, "You can bet your life on that Evan. And please, call me Sauli. I'm only 6 years older than you, you know." He winked and turned off the light in the cell, making it seem ominously dark. "Please don't go, Si- Sauli, I'm scared!" Sauli said in a gentle but firm voice, "It's okay Evan, I'm sleeping in the cell over there," he pointed in an open cell just opposite the one Evan was in, "I keep everyone safe in here, nobody, but nobody is going to hurt you or anybody else in here, okay?" Evan nodded, climbed back into bed and dropped off into a deep sleep filled with nightmares of those evil vampires, but every time one of them tried to hurt him, Sauli would jump in front of him and kill the evil creature with his sword. He had sworn to protect him, hadn't he…?

It's been a full week since Evan was kidnapped and since then he and Sauli became great friends, with Sauli teaching him to have better control over his powers. He even taught him how to get rid of vampires, without Victor knowing it of course. He gave everyone whom he kidnapped this basic training, since it was necessary for those who planned to join him when he attacked Victor to know how to effectively defend themselves. He has bored out of his mind now for two days and was itching to go out on a hunt again, for the more kids he caught the more powerful the good side were going to be when the shit hits the fan. His wish was granted when Victor ordered him to meet him at the headquarters. Sauli whistled for his trusty steed, a pitch black Arabian named Black Dagger, for as beautiful a creature he was, he was equally a danger to anyone who dares to threaten his rider's life for Sauli saved him from a certain death when the vampires tried to feed on him and he followed Sauli everywhere he went ever since. Together the fearless hunter and his horse took the short journey through the harsh landscape, through the mountain range that lead straight towards the headquarters. The vampires all lived in this area since there was an abundance of livestock from the farmers so they never went hungry (or thirsty to be theoretically correct). When Sauli arrived at headquarters, he dismounted and made his way to Victor's ridiculously luxurious office, before giving the approaching vamp bodyguards a warning of death if they come as close as 1 meter to his horse, he even took out two of his trusty pure silver swords to prove his point. They backed off, and allowed him to enter Victor's office. Sauli entered the large room, eyeing the family portraits of Victor's ancestors and parents. You could hate the guy as much as you want to for he deserved it, but you gotta give him credit, the man clearly loved his family and missed them all dearly. However, being a member of the living dead means that he can't really have anything to do with them. Sauli actually felt sorry for the guy, but remembering what Victor was forcing him to do, the old hatred quickly returned. The swivel chair turned around and once again Sauli was forced to bow down to this _man, _although you can't really call him that anymore since he clearly couldn't count as a man, more like a cold un-dead, bloodless creature. "Ahh my dear Sauli, I hear you have managed to capture that James' brat. For this you will be very much rewarded, although working for me is a reward in itself, is it not?" he laughed, a cold hard sound that made chills run down Sauli's spine. He kept his face nonchalant so that the other _man _couldn't read his feelings. "Just kidding, you will be handsomely rewarded as always…" the reward was always money, lots of it which Sauli used to buy food and warm clothing for his "prisoners", "...but this time I have an greater challenge for you. This case I'm afraid is very personal and any slip-ups will be dealt with severely, you understand." Sauli understood quite clearly, for slip-ups occurred regularly in the past and the punishment was torture. Sauli felt the scar on his chest ache when he remembered that terrifying day: he was only 13 years old, on the brink of being a teenager and was sent out to hunt a special and when the boy he hunted was killed by his own parents (an act that he first thought was too brutal for words but he later understood that there was no greater love than that of a parent willing to sacrifice their own child to protect him from a far greater evil) and Sauli returned empty-handed, Victor himself had taken the whip and tortured the young Sauli with it for a full hour. The other wounds and scars had healed fully after a couple of months but this one stubbornly remained to haunt him forever of that terrible day. "You see, more than a decade ago I had a relationship with a young girl whom I loved dearly but never really appreciated. My love for power and money was sadly greater than the love I had for her and we broke up. Less than a year later I traced her for I wanted her to take me back and become my wife…" Sauli listened intently and he instinctively knew that love wasn't the only thing he was to gain if he were to marry the woman, and he was right, "…for not only could I have the woman of my dreams by my side again but also gain 10 million dollars and my father's entire company if I were to be married before I turn 25, I was a month away from being 25 at that point." He suddenly turned bitter and then angry when he continued his story, "But when I met her she already found somebody else, a psychologist of all things. You know, I wanted to be one, try to figure out people's problems, but Daddy said no. I guess Daddy always knew I'd suck at that, with me being so hungry for power and all." He smirked, remembering his dear old dad. His face went from soft to hard and vicious again, "I tried to blackmail the big guy for I found out he had an ability," he smiled cruelly at Sauli, who gulped whilst a million different thoughts went through his mind. Was this the reason Victor turned so evil? The fact that the girl of his dreams fell for another man? Victor's aristocratic voice interrupted his thoughts, "The man she had fallen for had the ability to split himself into two halves, one a dark haired man with eyes the colour of the sun named Duncan, he's got an attitude problem and is prone to violence, whilst the other one is a ginger with blue eyes named Darius, he's very trustworthy and shy so you'll be able to get by him quite easily. Don't try to separate them though, I tried and it cost me my precious life. They get stronger when they are in danger, especially the dark one, _do not mess _with him, he has anger management issues, so try to avoid him as best you could." Sauli nodded, already regretting taking on this mission, usually Victor only tells him the name of the kid he needed to capture since the parents can be easily taken care of, but he seems _afraid _somehow of this other man. "He and Liz have a son who has shown signs of having a very strong ability and he will be an invaluable asset to my army. Plus, it would be the greatest form of revenge if I were to turn the little brat against his own family," Victor continued, and laughed darkly. "I need you to kidnap the brat tomorrow but make sure you take enough reinforcements, I don't know how strong Adam could get when his family is threatened, keep in mind, he must be around forty and could be much stronger than he was when I last saw him at 30, so be warned." He waved Sauli away but before Sauli passed through the door, Victor said to him, "Oh and before you leave with their son, gave them a friendly warning that if they dare to take their son back, their entire town will be wiped out and I will personally kill Elizabeth myself, slowly of course." He smiled a cruel smile, and disgusted, Sauli ran as fast as he can, mounted Black Dagger, and took the harsh journey back to the castle to work on a plan of action. One can never bargain what could happen on a hunt, every time he did this he was playing with his life and those of the children he was secretly training.

The following day Sauli gathered a couple of vampires that could be trusted not to harm the people they came in contact with _too much. _They arrived in town at midnight, and camped out in a small wooded area outside of town. They planned to kidnap the little boy at 10 o' clock in the evening when he was sleeping since it would be easier because he won't be able to defend himself or call for his parents. Five minutes before ten they broke in the house and Sauli himself crept soundlessly up the stairs to get the little boy, whilst the vampire who had the ability of placing people in a deep sleep took care of the parents (that vampire had that ability before he was turned). When he laid his eyes on the boy however, he felt a sudden urge to protect him, a strong pull almost like love. He bent down to take a closer look at the sleeping boy, and resisted the urge to kiss his soft untouched lips for the first time. Little LJ was simply the most beautiful boy he has ever seen in his young life. The boy yawned softly and lazily opened his eyes, and suppressed a scream when he saw the older boy staring at him in a strange way. The other boy had long, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, even bluer than his Daddy's. He softly whispered, "W-who are you? What are you doing in my room? My Dad's gonna be very angry with me!" Sauli smiled gently at him and said, 'It's okay LJ, I'm not gonna hurt you. There's this special place I'm going to take you where you'll be trained to defend yourself and your parents against the enemy." LJ looked strangely at him, his fear for now gone. "I'm gonna be trained? Like, I'll be the hero and we'll kill the bad guys? That sounds exciting!" he clapped his hands together to prove his excitement. "Who are the bad guys though? Are they the same ones who took my friend Evan, what are they called again, hmm, ooh I got it, vampires, right?" Sauli nodded, but this time did not smile. "LJ, Evan is safe, he's at the castle where all the kids are with special abilities like you and me. I'm going to take good care of you guys, I promise you that." LJ took it all in, but he still had one question left to ask: "But what about my mommy and daddy? Have you asked them permission to take me to this castle where Evan's staying?" Sauli sighed, he knew this was coming. They all asked this question, of course they did, it was their parents for heaven's sake? "I'm afraid your parents will know about you leaving them, but I promise you, I'll bring you back to them as soon as we won the war. I'll leave them a letter to tell them where to find you, but I'm warning you, the war could take ten years, so…" LJ began to softly cry, and Sauli couldn't resist the urge to comfort the young boy. So he took little LJ in his strong arms, and softly kissed his forehead and whispered words of comfort and hope in his ears. LJ eventually calmed down and clung to Sauli's shirt as if his life depended on it. In a way it did, since Sauli was the only one who could protect them against the bad guys. "Okay, I'll go with you, w-what's your name though?" LJ asked, and looked curiously at the blue eyed boy. Sauli smiled and said, "My name is Sauli Koskinen, and before you laugh at my strange name, I'm actually Finish though." He winked, and LJ grinned at him. "Ooh that's a cool name! My daddy's a Viking too, he's half Norwegian and half Jewish, so he's pretty big. I've got the biggest daddy in town, he's 6 foot 1 whilst the kids at school my age's dads are a lot smaller," he giggled and continued, he obviously loved his daddy a lot, "Plus he always plays with me and gives me gifts and hugs when I'm feeling sick, he's the best daddy in the world!" he smiled and Sauli returned the smile. "I'll miss him and mommy a lot, but I have to do this, it's my destiny. Are we going now Sauli?" Sauli nodded and picked the little boy up in his strong arms and quietly sneaked out the house, leaving no trace of his existence except the note Victor forced him to write as a parting gift for Adam and Liz. With LJ fast asleep in his arms, he muttered a protection spell on the Lambert's house that'll prevent any vampire to come within 10 feet of their property. He'd done the same with Evan's house for he wanted to make sure that Victor and his creatures do not harm the parents of the kids he took for when the kids were all grown up and powerful enough, Sauli will gather their parents to help him take down the enemy once and for all.

When Adam and Liz woke up the next morning, they were both horrified when they found LJ missing and even more angry when they found Sauli's letter. "I'm gonna kill the motherfucker who took my child and strangle that sonofabitch Victor! He must've been resurrected by an extremely powerful witchdoctor, I bet you ten million dollars that bastard of a lawyer was responsible for this, that greedy sonofabitch would murder his own mother if he smelled money a 'coming!" He stopped his rant of fury when he saw Liz breaking down in tears, she fell on her knees and was shaking with the hurt of losing her only son. Adam leaned down and hugged her small body tightly towards his, gently stroking her hair and repeatedly kissing her face, trying desperately to calm her down. "Shh baby, we'll get our son back, I promise you. Come, you'll get sick if you go out now, you haven't been feeling that well these past few days, I'm gonna put you back to bed, okay?" he sighed a relieved sigh when she nodded against his neck, he still felt tears falling onto his shoulders and chest, but at least she was calming down. He picked her up, kissed her softly on her lips and walked with her upstairs. He gently put her in bed and curled up behind her back. He took off her thin nightdress and kissed her spine whilst gently caressing her soft breasts. He knew the only way she was going to sleep after what happened to LJ was if she was completely worn out, and he knew just the way to do it. She moaned in his touch, his lips were so warm and comforting to her. She turned on her back and pulled his beautiful voice closer to hers and kissed him softly. He soon deepened the kiss and moved to lay his full weight on top of her. He broke free of their kiss and began biting and kissing her soft neck, whilst opening her legs for him, caressing her warm and wet womanhood. He slowly entered himself into her, and began kissing her soft lips again. When he was fully inside of her trembling body, he began thrusting slowly at first but soon picked up speed and Liz screamed his name over and over again until she couldn't do so anymore. She bit his shoulder when she came, arching her back out of pure pleasure. Adam soon followed her and fell on top of her, roughly kissing her until they both were too tired to continue. He gently slipped out of her and curled her up in his strong arms, and before they drifted off into a deep and haunted sleep, he whispered in her ear that tomorrow they'll start their search for LJ, after all the one who wrote the letter had written on the back that he will protect their son with his life and that he will bring him back as soon as he's old and strong enough for he will train him and the others in the art of survival and how to defeat the evil bastard Victor once and for all. They'll have no choice but to trust this stranger for LJ's very life depended on it…

The journey to the castle took about two days and two nights and when Sauli and his "men" arrived, poor LJ was so wiped out that Sauli put him in his own bed the first night. The little boy clearly saw him as an older brother figure for he trusted him and didn't object when he slept in his arms. The worn out boys soon drifted off into a deep sleep, where Sauli's were full of the usual nightmares of his parents' deaths. The following morning he woke the sleepy LJ up so he can greet his lost friend Evan, all three of them smiling happily at the reunion. "Evan, oh my goodness I missed you so much!" The two of them hugged whilst Sauli stood guard in the background, making sure no vampires were around to report to Victor. The weeks that followed the three of them became great friends, since the two younger boys looked up to the older boy to protect them from harm. They were just as eager to learn as the others and within the years that followed they were almost fully trained and could qualify as a warrior for any army Sauli or Victor for that matter, could think of. Luckily, after 7 years Victor still wasn't ready to do battle since his army weren't large enough to take over the world yet, meaning that the good side was slowly getting stronger as the kids became young men and women and having full control over their abilities. Sauli had trained them all to perfection and soon the battle would begin, but Victor was in for one nasty surprise when he calls his troops to come forward and the special ones he sought after for so long would turn on him. Sauli couldn't wait for that day to happen, for it would be the ultimate betrayal…

_Next chapter: True love will only make you stronger_

_It's been 7 years since Evan and LJ was kidnapped by Sauli, and since then they've only grown stronger and getting full control over their abilities, but they've all slowly grown more agitated as they all were asking the same question: When's the battle going to begin? Both Evan and LJ are 17 years old by now, on the brink of manhood and both of them yearn to experience true love with somebody, however both of their soul mates are almost unreachable. Evan had fallen in love with a girl their age, but she didn't want anything to do with him after having had a terrible experience with men when she was just a young girl. They are forced to mate however since Victor figured that those older than 16 were more than old enough to start breeding and he paired those two with each other. LJ noticed he had strange stirrings in his body whenever his best, but much older friend and bodyguard Sauli was near him. He realised those feelings later as love, but will Sauli ever return that love, he wasn't even gay, was he? In the meantime Evan and LJ's parents were still searching for their lost sons, and will LJ ever survive long enough to know of his little sister that was born barely a couple of months after he was kidnapped?_


	5. Chapter 5

_7 years later…_

"Okay boys, let's take it from the top! I want Michael to go against Evan, and I will take LJ, the rest of you, watch!" Sauli yelled at the top of his lungs as chaos erupted around him. He was training his troops (Victor's orders) and needed them to be ready to be to go into battle at any moment. It was only a drill, but Victor being Victor took no chances; he wanted his troops to be in tip-top condition in order to ensure the success of taking over the world. Victor himself was present at all the drills so he could eliminate any weaknesses in his special army, meaning of course that if he notices any one of the specials showing signs of weariness or rebellion, he'll set an example of them by snapping their necks and throwing them to his vampires to feed on, right in front of their friends. It was a cruel but extremely effective manner to ensure discipline; it's been 2 years since anyone's been executed in this manner. It doesn't mean it couldn't happen again though, thus Sauli's been drilling it over and over in his troops to treat Victor with respect (not that he deserves any); and to destroy him silently in their dreams.

"Alright men, we've done enough for today, gotta save your energy for tomorrow. Disappear," Sauli commanded them and turned to attention when Victor walked towards him. Victor looked pleased when he saw how efficient the young hunter handled his troops, but at the same time something in the back in his mind was sending off warning lights that Sauli was handling the troops a little too well, if he decided to turn his back to Victor and order them to kill him off, he could do so in the blink of an eye. He shrugged that thought off almost immediately since there's no way his trusty steed would dare betray him. "Well done young man, I see the troops are getting stronger and better skilled by the day. Have you noticed any defects in any of the new ones so far?" Sauli instantly froze up when he thought of the new girl, Daniella, who arrived last week. She was a complete emotional wreck; she doesn't talk to anyone except him, and only told him a little of her history. It was terrible; at barely thirteen years she was gang raped by a group of drunk men on her way home and suffered a miscarriage two months later when she pushed down a flight of stairs at school. After healing almost immediately, the kids reported her to the headmaster saying that she was a freak and should be sent to an asylum to be experimented on. The headmaster then sent for Victor four years later, who happened to be one of his buddies (he sends Victor kids who disrespects him to be used as food, explaining the disappearances of the children as drug related deaths, and no one bats an eye about it) and gave him the young Daniella, who was then sent to the castle where Sauli privately trained her since she was so afraid of other men. For some reason she took a liking to him, but not of the romantic kind though; she saw him as an overprotective older brother since he was the one who protected her against the vampires' sharp fangs when they took a chance and tried to feed on her. Sauli shrugged and said, "No sir, all of them have shown dedication to defeat the world in your name." Victor smiled a sadistic smile and said, "I guess you put the fear of death in them then, or me," and laughed in his booming way. Sauli smirked, "Definitely sir, they fear me almost as much as they fear you and Death." Victor placed an ice-cold hand on his shoulder and said to him, "Fine then, you're dismissed. I just want to let you know that me and the boys will be away for two weeks, we're been invited to a very important event which only the most important of vampires can dream of being invited to. I trust that you'll hold the fort young hunter. Oh and while you're at it, why don't you put that new girl with that Evan boy so they can start breeding already," and with that he signalled his vamps and turned away, leaving a very satisfied Sauli behind. Oh he'll hold the fort all right, he has some plans for a certain younger man called LJ later this evening…

When he arrived at the castle, he immediately made his way to Evan's cell inform of Victor's orders. Evan's heart skipped a couple of beats at the news; he's only seen the beautiful Daniella a couple of times and although she hasn't spoken one word to him, he had begun to develop a crush on her. To be with her in one cell would be like heaven. He'd already seen the hurt in her eyes and he knew she had a great fear and hatred for men (except for Sauli). It would be his goal to make her believe in men again, especially in him, the brave Evan mused. Sauli disappeared again to tell Daniella what's been expected of her. The poor girl curled up in his strong arms and cried out at the unfairness of once again being forced upon another man. Sauli gently stroke her hair to try and comfort her and told her that she'll be more than safe with Evan for he was a gentle soul and would only show her love, not abuse. She nodded, not entirely sure of herself, but she trusted Sauli's opinions of others since he was always right about them, good or bad. She followed him to Evan's cell and was surprised to see a familiar looking young man of about 17 years nervously pacing back and forth in the small cell. She turned her face away to hide a sudden blush when she saw just how handsome he was from up close. "Sauli, you brought her!" Evan said as he walked towards them but stopped abruptly when he saw how terrified she was of him. it's definitely going to be a challenge to make her warm up to him, Evan thought, silently cursing Victor for making it even more difficult by forcing him and Daniella to mate. Sauli's voice shook him out of his thoughts when he opened the cell to allow Daniella inside and said, "Well here's your new home Danny, I promise you, Evan will take good care of you, you'll be very safe in his hands." When he locked the cell he pushed his arm through the bars and grabbed her hand and silently communicated through his eyes that everything will be alright in the end, he'll make sure of it. He then turned around to let Evan and Daniella get to know each other a little bit, and hopefully, they will find in each other a soul mate.

"So uhm Daniella, where are you from exactly?" Evan said as he slowly walked towards her. He winced when she looked at him with terror in her eyes, forcing him to take a couple of steps backwards. "Jeez girl, what have they done to you to make you so afraid of me?" Daniella wished she could slap herself when she saw the hurt in his eyes; Evan hadn't done anything to her, yet she treated him like this. But she couldn't risk getting hurt again, thus she backed away even further from him. "Just leave me alone, why can't anybody ever leave me the fuck alone!" she hissed at him and screamed when he suddenly lunged at her. He picked her up in his strong arms, and gently placed her on the bed, her small body writhing and clawing underneath him. "No, no, not again! Get off me!" she gave him one mean scratch on his cheek, but Evan was not about to give up. "Shh Danny, calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you. You'll just have to trust me!" he leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "Danny, there are two vamps over there and they'll be reporting to Victor that we're mating, and that'll result in them leaving us alone in privacy. You understand where I'm going with this?" Daniella nodded, and began to calm down since for some reason it felt kinda nice to have a man's hand on her breast. Evan saw where her gaze was fixed on and quickly pulled away his hand, resulting in her feeling unexplainably saddened when his warm hand left her body. "Okay I get it, but for how long must we…pretend to…you know what?" she whispered back, trying to avoid his beautiful eyes. She heard him sigh against her, and tried not to blush when she felt his heavy, well-built chest rise and fall against her. "They'll leave when they hear us making love, which means that we'll have to fake it." He tried not to chuckle when he heard her taking a deep breath underneath him. "But how? I've never done this voluntarily, I don't know what to do?" He gently stroke her cheek and gazed deep into her terrified eyes. "It's okay Danny, I haven't done this either, but I've seen enough of the other couples doing it to know the basics." He chuckled when she said, "Oh my goodness Evan, you spied on them? How could you do such a thing?" she giggled and blushed when she realised what she just did. "Yeah I may look sweet and all, but underneath I'm actually quite a bad boy," he winked at her and she laughed at the expression on his face. They've only known each other a couple of minutes, but somehow they felt comfortable around each other. Their cozy moment was interrupted however when one of the vamps whistled at them, "Hey you two, when's the fucking starting already? We wanna see some action over here!" Evan looked at Daniella and said, "I guess we'd better start, or else we're both vamp dinner tonight." She nodded and said, "I guess so, but how do we start? I'm so scared Evan!" she clung to his neck, and Evan was so touched by her blinding trust in him that he impulsively began kissing her soft lips. Daniella was so shocked by the suddenness of the kiss that it hadn't registered to her yet and kissed him just as furiously back. She moaned when he pulled her by the hair backwards so he can push his tongue in her mouth to give her the ultimate pleasure. Soon enough the heat between them was building, threatening to take them to places neither of them has been before. She was so lost in the pleasure of his delicious tongue in her mouth and his searching hands all over her body that she hadn't even realised that he had taken off her pants until she felt his warm hand gently palming her centre. She immediately broke the kiss when he pulled down her panties and softly stroked her womanhood. "Evan, w-what are you doing?" He calmed her down by tenderly kissing her neck and whispering in her ear, "It's okay baby, I'm not gonna hurt you. There's no way we can fake in front of those watchdogs of Victor's. I'll have to make love with you, but I promise you, I will not hurt you." She tried frantically to break away from him for she had no intention of being raped again in front of others, but was soon lost in ecstasy when he slipped his fingers gently inside of her. She didn't even realize that she moaned his name when he picked up the pace. "Oh Evan, that feels so good, keep going!" He gazed lovingly at her beautiful face which was lost in pleasure. When he felt sure enough that she won't hate him for the rest of their lives, he took off his pants and underwear and slowly replaced his fingers with his aching cock. She panted slightly at the sudden intrusion and the fact that his cock was quite large for a young man his age, definitely much larger than those assholes who dared to rape her at the tender age of 13. He was much gentler than them though, and he intended to give pleasure to her before taking anything from her first, a true gentleman. He softly kissed her on the lips when he was fully inside in order to calm her down before gently starting to thrust his hips forward, making her arch her back out of sheer pleasure. "Evan, please, don't stop, it feels so good!" she moaned in his neck as she kissed and bit his smooth neck. Her nails dug in his back and out of pure instinct she folded her legs over his waist in order to take him deeper into her. The two of them were so lost in exploring one another that neither of them heard the obscene sexual remarks the two vamps made; they were clearly enjoying the show playing out in front of their eyes. After a long couple of minutes Evan started to increase the pace and the intensity for he was bursting with the need to release himself into her and came inside of her with a rush that surprised both of them. He collapsed on top of her, her smaller body being completely crushed by his much larger one. For what seemed like an eternity, the two of them lay intertwined with one another until Evan finally found the strength to speak. He gently stroke her cheek and kissed her softly in her neck before cautiously saying, "I hope I haven't hurt you baby girl, I'm not really an expert at these kind of things." Daniella found her heart bouncing nervously and excitedly against her chest, something that has never happened to her before. Was she actually beginning to fall in love with this sweet boy? She both felt fear and joy to the possibility: fear because he was a man and her experience with the male species taught her to be afraid of them; joy because he was a sweet and gentle young man who has only showed her love and kindness, a complete opposite of all the other men. She turned her head and gazed deep into his beautiful eyes and said, "No Evan, you haven't hurt me at all. You've only been kind and gentle with me, nobody has ever treated me like that, except my father. If only he was still alive…" she began sobbing for at that moment she missed her dear old dad and although he used to drink way too much, he always made sure to spend as much time with her as he possibly could. Evan's heart broke for the girl in his arms and swore in that instant that he will protect her until his last dying breath. He gently kissed her on her soft lips and whispered against them that it'll be alright, nobody will ever hurt her again, not if he and his friends can help it. Tears started streaming down her soft cheeks and Evan felt an impulse to cradle her in his strong arms and to keep her there until the next morning. Thus he gathered her small body in his arms and wrapped her protectively against him to keep her warm throughout the night. He laid his head on her neck and smiled when she laid hers against his chest and curled her fingers around his neck, allowing him to take care of her. He kissed her neck again and made himself comfortable against her warm body and together they fell asleep and dreamt pleasant dreams of one another, but deep down inside both of them feared for the inevitable conversation they would need to have the next day.


End file.
